


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just fluff :'), That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe takes you to one of his favorite spots on Ajan Kloss.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful

For nearly the whole day, you’ve been hanging around the base, wandering aimlessly. There isn’t anything for you to do, which you’re honestly pretty surprised about. You almost never have any free time on your hands, but now that you have some, you’re not sure what to do with it.

“(Y/n)!” 

You spin around at the sound of your name, grinning when you see one of your favorite x-wing pilots, Poe Dameron. 

“Hey, Poe. What’s up?” He marches up to you, taking your hand in his and pulling you after him. You raise your eyebrows and stumble after him. “Whoa, where are we going?” 

He looks back at you, smirking. “You’ll see.” 

You narrow your eyes at the back of his head but let him lead you, a heavy sigh spilling from your lips at the vague answer. 

After some time has passed, you’re beginning to wonder if you’re lost. The two of you seemed to have left the base a while ago, and the surrounding area doesn’t look familiar to you at all. 

“Poe, are you sure you know where you’re going?” you ask, panic starting to rise. “You know, maybe we should head back. I don’t want to be out here when it gets dark–”

“Relax. Of course I know where I’m going,” he says. “Just wait.” You grumble, following him deeper into the jungle. You’re about to complain about how badly your feet hurt when you see an opening ahead of you. Poe tugs at your hand. “Come on,” he whispers eagerly. 

When he stops you, you nearly stumble into his chest. His hands fly to your waist to steady you, making your heart flutter. You clear your throat and step back from him, face flushed. Once you’re sure you’re not about to fall over, your eyes scan over the wide expanse of greenery that surrounds you. Your mouth falls open at the sight. It’s… beautiful. You’ve never seen anything like it before, and the feeling of wanting to cry suddenly overwhelms you. 

“I… Wow, this is – wow,” you mumble softly. You don’t know what else to say. The words have been stolen from your mind, leaving you only with blank thoughts. 

“I knew you’d like it,” you hear Poe say, chuckling. But you don’t really pay much attention to him. You can’t, not when there’s this much beauty that surrounds you. It’s almost as if you’re afraid to look away, like it will disappear if you so much as blink. 

“How did you find this?” you ask him. He’s silent. “Poe–” You turn towards him, and your words falter on the tip of your tongue. His eyes are already on you, and he has this look on his face that makes your heart pound, stomach filling with butterflies. “Poe?” 

His lips curve upward into a smile and he shakes his head. “Nothing.” 

You glance down at the ground, suddenly feeling small under his gaze. When you look back up at him, he’s still looking at you with the same expression. “Stop looking at me like that,” you mumble with a small grin, face warm. 

He raises his eyebrows. “Like what?” he asks, voice quiet.

“You know what I mean. Like that.” 

Poe makes a funny face. “Like this?” 

You can’t help but laugh at his antics. “You’re such a dork.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” 

He takes a step toward you, and you swallow thickly. “W–What’re you doing?” you stutter, heart beginning to pound against your ribcage. 

“Looking at someone who’s beautiful.” Your mouth falls open, ready to argue with him. “And don’t try to say you’re not. Because you are.” Now he’s only inches apart from you. You’re so close, you can spot the little specks in his eyes. “You’re… This view doesn’t even compare. Not by a long shot.” 

“Poe.” It comes out as a breathy whisper. You don’t mean for it to, it just… happens.

His eyes flicker down to your lips. Your tongue darts out to lick them, and you can feel your palms start to become clammy. The look that he’s giving you makes you want to crawl away and hide, but you’re completely, utterly frozen in front of him.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Did you just hear him correctly? Breath caught in your throat, you nod, because your voice is the last thing you trust right now. Poe takes your face in his hands gently, thumb brushing across your cheek as he leans in and presses his lips against yours. 

His lips are softer than you expected, and this kiss is unlike anything you have ever experienced. Everything else fades, leaving just you and him. Even the scenery that you could hardly believe existed only moments ago has disappeared and fallen away. The only thing that exists at the moment are Poe, and the fact that his lips are on yours. 

The kiss is passionate, hungry almost. Your stomach flips, your hands flying up to card them through his curls. He tugs on your bottom lip gently, sending a shiver down your spine. 

Too soon, he pulls away, breathless and grinning. You mirror one back at him. He leans his forehead against yours and you feel his breath fan across your face, intermingling with your own.

“I love you. So much.” 

His words cause your pulse to quicken, and you can hardly believe they’re coming from his lips.

“I love you too,” you say softly.

Poe’s silent for a moment before he speaks again, voice a hushed whisper, afraid that if it’s too loud he’ll ruin the moment. “Can you promise me you’ll remember something?”

You furrow your eyebrows. “Yes, of course. What is it?”

“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

You feel your face grow hot under his gaze. You’re smiling, so much that your cheeks hurt, but you don’t care. It’s at this moment that you know you’re completely, utterly in love with Poe Dameron.


End file.
